tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiyo Ishikawa
Kaiyo Ishikawa (石川 かいよう, Ishikawa Kaiyō), is a female ghoul affiliated with Shuukaku and Aogiri Tree. Appearance Kaiyo is a female of medium height, standing exactly at 5'6" and baring an average body frame. Her hair is gray, disheveled, and outgrown past her chin, coming straight down to cover the upper part of her face mostly, leaving only her dark lips and pale chin partially visible. Her fingernails, which are slightly long, are colored black along with her toenails and lips. Underneath the hoary layer of hair, she has hazel eyes with dark bags under them, giving Kaiyo a tired and depressed look should her face be revealed. Dressed entirely in red, she wears loose-fitting robes with wide, elbow-length sleeves and pants that are fitted below the knees. There are sandals and wraps around her feet that leave her toes exposed. Personality Having been taken away from her parents as a infant by robed men to be raised and taught under the ideology of the death cult Shuukaku, Kaiyo today is a merciless killer with little regard for human life. She takes pleasure in killing others while on her Pilgrimage of Blood, and shows little remorse for doing so. She is fairly schizophrenic, and frequently unleashes loud, high pitched wails during fights or killings. This has led the CCG to give her the moniker Banshee (バンシー, Banshī), for her random and deafening screams. Despite her wild and erratic behavior, Kaiyo is capable of intellectual speech, occasionally talking with allies in a flat, uncaring tone that is also raspy and hoarse. History TBA. Powers and Abilities Spending most of her adolescence within the caverns being trained and taught by various Harvesters, Kaiyo is no stranger when it comes to combat and is well-accustomed to it. : Strengths: She displays a high level of speed and agility, as well as proficiency in close-range combat, often utilizing her sharp nails to rend her opponents apart or flying kicks to ambush them. : Weaknesses: Kaiyo, like other Ukaku ghouls, lacks the proper endurance to last in fights that tend to drag on for a period of time, along with having low defensive capabilities that leave her open to punishment. Kagune Type: Ukaku Appearance: Kaiyo's kagune takes the form of a spiky plumage with large and small protrusions with a vein pattern that germinate along the left side of her back and shoulder like a single wing. There's also a branch-like appendage that sprouts out the center of her shoulder line. Strengths: Kaiyo's kagune excels in long-range attacks and is able to shoot several volleys of moderately sized shards to overwhelm enemies. Weaknesses: Kaiyo's kagune falls short in close-range attacks, and drains Kaiyo's supply of RC every time a volley is shot, gradually sapping her of strength throughout a fight. Mechanics: Currently functions much like a usual and normal Ukaku kagune would. Threads Relationships is a table used to format and keep track of your character's relationships with other characters. It has space to detail the other character's name and link to their wiki, as well as space to detail their relationship. Examples are included below. Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Shuukaku Category:Aogiri Tree Category:Ukakus